Enter Giovanni
by badman bastich
Summary: For the unsung heroes..well not really heroes but extras in the Project Justice
1. Default Chapter

This is for the people who know the Project Justice Extra Characters; I've always wondered exactly how they fit in with the likes of Kyosuke and Shoma, and what ties, if any they have to the different schools. So here's a rather over elaborate scheme of how things may have gone in the schooling district:  
  
A small wind passes over on an early Monday morning and as the class bell rings Alec tugs tightly on his book bag strap and heads off to meet Hideo when he stops suddenly not knowing why. He senses a power similar to that of Kurow, the fiend that everyone had feared and loathed but was finally destroyed by Demon Hyo as a result of his own evil scheme…but then an unsettling thought sent a chill shivering through Alec "No one had ever found what happened to Kurow after he escaped form the hospital." Alec turned around slowly, scanning the horizon for the source of this eerie power. He stopped, nearly speechless as his eyes fell on Grace…  
  
"How can this be? She's just a little girl from school.", he thought to himself, "yet I can't deny that the same aura that I sensed while watching fights with Kurow is somehow within her as well…"  
  
Slowly he began to approach her, the feeling of overwhelming power raised higher and higher in him, and his heart stopped for a second time as he heard a familiar voice "Good work my pupil, you have indeed succeeded in mastering my technique, now onto the next step" and with that Kurow came up beside her and guided her hands into perfect positioning mimicking his Yami Kaze counter maneuver.  
  
Alec stopped dead in his tracks and felt like vanishing immediately except his legs no longer seemed to obey commands from his brain. He snapped out of his fright-induced trance and turned abruptly at full speed to head off in the opposite direction when he ran face first into a rather sturdy figure. He looked up and saw the towering Bowman. He quickly started rambling the shocking findings he had just discovered.  
  
"First there was this aura and then with the things that he had taught her- I guess she's been training hard- she just knew and then he was like there cause as I was walkin' he popped up and said (in a Hannibal Lechter voice)'Very good, Clarice' and then when I saw I just ran and then like Boom!…"  
  
Boman looked down at him puzzlingly and scratched his tuft of blonde hair, "What in the world are you trying to say?"  
  
"Grace is training with Kurow! He's back! You need to go get Batsu and Kyosuke, we have to do something! We-"  
  
"Whoa, that's some pretty outrageous stuff you're saying, just take it easy, now Grace is-"  
  
"NO! I'm not going to take it easy! Look over there and you can see the two of…" Alec's speech falters as he glances to where the two figures just were and he can see nothing but trees and a small clearing in the distance. "No, damn, they were right there a second ago."  
  
"Who was?" a female voice interjects.  
  
Alec turns around, his face ghastly as he sees Grace alongside Boman smiling innocently. "YOU! You were, you treacherous witch! How dare you involve your school with the likes of that scum! I have every right to- Oof!"  
  
Boman steps forward fist still outstretched from the rapid punch he delivered to Alec's chest. "Now look here, boy, I don't care what drugs you are on or how they even mess up your head as they have, but you will not badmouth my school. I was saying that Grace is a member of Pacific High and an especially reputable one, now after all the gossip and drama of the Kurow incident I will not stand by and let anyone disgrace my school's name. Understood?"  
  
Alec whimpered slightly while still clutching his chest. He wanted to ram Boman's head in the ground, but he knew that he was right. Such outlandish claims couldn't go over well in the public eye only months after the crimes of the Darkside Student Congress. What he really wanted to do was bitch- slap that conniving Grace, especially as she turned to exit behind Boman and smiled sadistically in Alec's direction.  
  
As he picked himself up, Alec spied a shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye and became startled as he saw it vanish literally before his eyes. He glanced around several times around the Justice High schoolyard but to no avail. He sighed deeply, and headed off sullenly pensive, and already late for his meeting with Hideo. Several moments later a gust of wind and flutter of leaves revealed Thelma, the shadowy figure from before. She hunched low to the ground and picked up Alec's wallet, apparently dropped when he was floored by Boman's punch.  
  
"Hmmm, this guy could be a problem", she said aloud. "I'd better alert Giovanni about this rather unfortunate development. It would be horrible to have interference this far along with our mission." And with those words he vanished as quickly as he had entered with a gust of wind left behind.  
  
"Mmm, a problem indeed my friend" said Mark as he stepped out from his parked car. He had seen the whole thing, from the training session with Kurow to Thelma's exit with Alec's wallet. "I think its time me and Alec find out who this Giovanni is.  
  
Alec's room was laid out in nearly perfect order; his white school shirts crisp and ironed hanging up alongside his various jeans, his hair products and books neatly arranged on his desk, his bed with not so much as a ruffle on it, and then him huddled on the floor. He was sweating and huffing as he continued with his sit-ups.  
  
"Two Hundred and thirty nine…whew…two hundred and forty…gasp…two forty one…two forty three…" His mind drifted in and out of deep thought while he worked out and he soon found himself talking aloud as he was working out, "What can I possibly do to get them…hrah!…to believe me?. . .ungh!…I mean I can't come up with proof without having to directly come into contact…two forty eight…with Kurow!…two forty nine…and there's no way in hell I am doing-" the phone rings on his desk, "that?" he finished, confused as to who would call him this late on a school night. He jumped up and grabbed the phone on the third ring. "Hello"  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Umm who wants to know?"  
  
"Look, you don't know me Alec, but I'm going to make a proposition as a way to help resolve what we saw earlier today. Now-"  
  
"Wait, what?" Alec interrupted feeling quite lost.  
  
"You know what you saw, even if Boman doesn't believe you, I saw all that and more, and somehow we're gonna have to get to the bottom of this."  
  
Alec stopped in his tracks, he had been randomly pacing around his room trying to pinpoint the voice, but now he didn't even care anymore; this person was either a blessing or a spy trying to betray his trust. There would be only one way to find out. "Well when can you meet me to discuss this plan?"  
  
"Come outside, I'll pick you up." And with that he hung up.  
  
Alec went around his room making sure he had all his belongings and trying to get his bearings straight in case any fighting was going to have to be done soon. it was at this point that he realized his wallet was missing. "That explains how this bastard got my number", he assumed logically, "Well, I don't fall for cheap ass set ups so easily my friend." And with that Alec headed out the door. A car pulled up almost as soon as his key finished twisting the lock shut, a cobalt gray car, stylish but not too expensive, and from what he could see the driver was all about style. Wearing shades at 10:45 PM he was sitting rather nonchalantly fixing his afro and checking up on his thin moustache. Alec hesitantly got in the car. Once he realized that the driver was older and significantly bigger than he was, he became unsure of his ability to take him down using sheer element of surprise. Mark must have sensed his uneasiness and began speaking.  
  
"Look, my name is Mark, I'm a senior at Taiyo High School. If you're wondering how much I saw let me tell you that I know for a fact that Grace has mastered Kurow's Burning Vigor attacks as well as his Yami Kaze and Yasha Guruma, in addition to that she must have trained with Hyo because she can execute some excellent sword maneuvers as well."  
  
Alec sat back with the hair on the back of his neck on end; just the mention of Hyo's name was enough to make him reconsider whatever this Mark character was considering. He also became even uneasier as he remembered that Mark might very well be working for these guys, he abruptly turned and demanded, "How the hell did you know my number and where I live?!"  
  
"Oh" Mark responded, "Well I know a few people at your school, you know a kid named Peter? Well he's a friend of mine so I just asked him a bit about you."  
  
Alec knew Peter; he was a good enough guy, a bit on the weird side, but definitely a good character. He figured if anything he'd be able to check out if Mark was telling the truth by tomorrow. "Is that so…" He finally responded, his voice still showing signs of unsure trust.  
  
"Oh, I guess you're still a little suspicious after the wallet being missing and all. I saw a girl snatch it up after you left; the same one who was lurking in the shadows that you spotted. I figure you dropped it when Boman knocked the wind out of you."  
  
Well, only someone who was truly spying would have known what had happened after everyone left and been able to pick up on him seeing the mysterious lady, Alec thought to himself. So for the time being, Mark had his trust. Sensing the newly relaxed poise in Alec's posture Mark took this as sign to continue.  
  
"Ok, well this is the plan. Apparently there is some underground organization working here, that doesn't end with Kurow; I overheard that mystery woman mention a guy named Giovanni as she took your wallet up. Now we can use our combined knowledge of the different students from various areas to see who knows a Giovanni, but my best bet is that he resides at Pacific High…those damn American's love to start shit."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me" Alec said as he made for the door, taking the conversation to be finished; he was tired, and not fully trusting of Mark yet, and besides the smell of his Afro-sheen was getting him slightly dizzy.  
  
During the next two weeks they both searched the Taiyo, Justice, Gorin, Gedo, and Pacific High Schools, they became quite trusting of each other and became a fairly good team. However, their search had turned up nothing and they were becoming quite discouraged when Peter came to them with some startling news. He had a tip from George at Pacific High, well not really a tip, he had just heard George trembling and whining about pressure from a certain Giovanni. Upon hearing this Mark and Alec rushed over to Pacific in Mark's car with all intentions of interrogating George. They found him outside getting cleaned up after cheerleader practice. Mark decided that Alec should do the asking, seeing as his flashy clothes and style might intimidate George, or lead him to be attracted to him. "What kind of guy does cheerleading anyways?" Alec mumbled to himself on his way over, "This guy better just tell me what he knows and not make any deal out of this." He reached the spot where George was along with a few other teammates. "Excuse me, George?"  
  
"Yes, and how can I help you" The rather cheerful boy asked while adjusting his cap slightly. Alec immediately didn't like the fact that he and George both had the same book bag on and wore dark pants and white shirts.  
  
"Umm, yeah, see I need to talk to you in private about a certain Giovanni." Alec paused for a moment as everyone stepped back slowly at the mention of Giovanni's name.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" George demanded getting into a rather non- threatening bouncy fighting stance.  
  
Still, Alec sought to clarify the situation and not cause any alarm so he replied, "Hey its cool, look I'm not here as a representative form him or anything, my name is Alec and I-Oof!" Alec hit the ground hard in mid sentence while far in the distance Mark couldn't help but laugh. He had seen George butt slam Alec when he wasn't looking. He literally jumped at Alec butt first hitting him hard in the midsection; it was quite an amusing and seemingly effective attack. Soon everyone around Alec was laughing too.  
  
George responded now laughing as well, "So you're the troublemaker Giovanni's been alerted of. Thanks for losing your wallet, that credit card of yours helped pay for this ultra cool sweater I just bought!" with that everyone laughed louder. "Well are you going to get up or do I have to give you a cheer for good luck and inspiration?" He leaned forward effeminately and put his hands to his mouth, then took one away and made a closed fist 'waving hello' motion.  
  
Alec glared up, filled with anger; the hit hadn't taken much out of him, he was just incredibly upset at having been sucker-punched for the second time by someone from Pacific High. He wanted to wipe the ridiculous look off George's face with a few quick slaps to his dome, but as he rose he calmly dusted himself off and sighed deeply, "Look, Boy George, I don't know what who has told you about me, but I only want to meet this Giovanni character. And trust me, one way or another I will get payback for that credit card."  
  
"Hahaha", George laughed along with his companions. "So you really think so, oh puh-leeze! Whatever!" As he spoke he made overly exaggerated hand motions that lead into a straight punch aimed right at Alec's face, but this time he was prepared enough to dodge evasively. George paused slightly confused, as he did not see how Alec had slipped directly behind him.  
  
"I told you I would have my payback", Alec snickered as he thrust his hands forward projecting a ball of energy into George's back sending him flying forward awkwardly. Alec then spun and slid at his opponent as he was turning and just regaining his balance. His feet connected with George's ankles and he fell face first immediately but flipped up right before he reached the grass. Alec got up and sent another guts bullet at George who dodged this time and ran at Alec charging with his shoulder, and as he was about to impact Alec's chin he was sent skyward when Alec's Jicchokuken uppercut connected fully. George landed flat on his back in much pain, but still not ready to retire; he arose and started spinning his fist round and around causing it to glow with power of a greater and greater aura. Alec almost laughed aloud trying to imagine George believing he would honestly wait there for him to pull off such an announced attack. For this he would taste the power of his Maximum Guts bullet; as George began to hurl his charged fist forward Alec raised his hands skyward, his body burning with a vigorous glow, then he blasted forward sending forth a considerably larger energy ball that ran right into George decimating his punch. His body went flying back rolling, his clothes singed and his spirit very much diminished. For sure Alec had won, or so he thought, but to his surprise the persistent George arose again, but this time a lot slower.  
  
"Okay…now I have to find a weakness in him somehow", George thought to himself, "Well think about it, he's out of is territory, I have home court advantage, I have friends here to help me out, he's all alone!" He smiled inwardly, as he began plotting how to set Alec up. Feeling pretty sure of himself Alec stepped lightly advancing slowly towards George, he had seen most of the moves George had to offer and was pretty much ready for whatever he could throw at him, so with that he rushed ahead smoothly preparing to launch a rather powerful overhead smash. He was airborne instantly and his hands were clamped together well on the way down onto George's skull when he noticed George sending a spinning back-fist his way. Alec didn't think much of it, after all what would that damage do when compared to the impact of both his fists? But as soon as his fist impacted he felt the wailing impact of not just Georges punch but soon felt those of another person as well. He looked up, dazed and confused by the sudden barrage of pain and was able to make out the same mysterious figure that he had seen after his encounter with Boman a few weeks ago; now she was here again aiding George with an excellent array of collaborative hits. She launched a final dual kick with him and leapt off in the direction behind the crowd. "Thanks, Thelma!" George yelled back as she ran off. Alec was devastated; his clothes dirtied, lip split, and he knew that his throbbing head would take a few days to settle down, but he would get his revenge first. As he rose he saw the look of surprise on George's face, but he should know that it would take more than that to keep him down. Alec was known as a great fighter in Justice High, and by no means would he let someone the likes of George defeat him. George turned abruptly and flipped while kicking a good amount of dust up into Alec's eyes, he was just rising up and his hands were still slow to react. As he was blinded for the moment George took the opportunity to execute his Groovy Ride and leapt high in the air raising his aura to a high glow that trailed his sailing body. Alec looked up, regaining his sight at the last possibly moment.  
  
"So we want to play dirty huh?" and as George spread his legs preparing to wrap them around Alec's neck, he shot up in a violent back-flip kick called his shadow cut kick, a move he had learned from watching Kyosuke fight. His feet nailed George directly between the legs and sent him crumpled down to the ground rolling back in pain. Alec finished wiping the sand and dirt form his face and glanced over at Mark who had moved considerably closer since the mysterious girl's intervention. Alec nodded and Mark nodded as well, he just hoped Mark was thinking the same thing he was; they had been friends only recently, but still he had faith in their teamwork potential. As George staggered up, he began twirling his fist around again and again. "So, you're still convinced that you're stupid Groovy Punch is going to get you through this" Alec commented under his breath. "Well we'll see about that." As George neared the end of his charge Alec glanced back at Mark one last time and sensed his aura building up, he then turned and focused his energy not on avoiding the attack but countering it; as soon as George's fist came close enough, Alec blocked it expertly while turning smoothly into a back spin kick that sent George sailing over towards Mark. Very shocked at Alec's ability George had no clue what was happening and didn't think to look out for Mark's knee in his side which sent him bouncing upward where Mark head butted him way into the air. Alec ran alongside Mark and by this time George knew what was going on, but he had no hope of stopping it, as he fell down to the earth Mark and Alec simultaneously front kicked him with such force that he went rolling head over heels for a good 20 feet. His body now, crippled by pain, George was done. He barely had enough strength to roll over on his back and look up at the two boys.  
  
Mark spoke, "Now take us to Giovanni."  
  
Several moments later the three boys were headed down a long dark corridor, George ahead of Alec and Mark. They really didn't know what to expect, friend or foe but somehow they had to get to the root of this thing and get some answers. As they reached the end of the hallways George knocked nervously, the door opened mechanically humming slowly to reveal an elaborate room furnished with clearly expensive imported merchandise. George walked in and lead his two guests to some chairs that faced a desk which had and oversized chair on the opposite side, however, the chair was facing the window and had its back towards Alec and Mark so they could not make out who was in it if anyone at all. A large gap of silence filled the room as they sat anxiously, Mark tried not to laugh watching George frantically bite his nails, then the silence was broken. A clear distinctly male voice shot out from behind the chair's leather back.  
  
"What have you done George?" His tone was neither angry nor inquisitive, it was difficult to tell if this had been a part of his plan or not; his question seemed more like a statement than anything else.  
  
"U-u-umm," George stammered, "I brought the Alec guy you told us about…and his friend…they were causing s-some more trouble a-a-and-" A hand shot out from the chair in a halting motion and George stopped instantly. Alec and Mark both recognized the uniform type and knew that whoever it was attended Taiyo High School.  
  
"Enough", the voice said in a clearly angry tone, he then paused before continuing, "You disappoint me George." He snapped his fingers, "Thelma?" he said in that once again not entirely questioning tone, and before either of them could blink the mysterious woman whizzed by them carrying George off and out a side door.  
  
"So Thelma is her name", Mark thought to himself.  
  
"Now gentlemen," the voice said while turning the chair slowly around, "I want you to listen up very carefully…" he rose as he talked and leaned over the desk looking dead into the eyes of Mark and Alec. They were taken back by his extremely powerful aura; he had a fit but not muscular build as they could best make out from his deep red school jacket and pants. Yet his eyes were so cold and intense, his hair styled to perfection, waved around his head in a unique fashion with not a single brown strand out of place. He leaned even closer as he said this part, "Don't try to be a hero, you will either join me or you will die." Alec and Mark felt a paralyzing chill wash over them, "Nobody may challenge the authority of Don Giovanni and live…"  
  
  
  
First time writing one of these things…not too bad I guess, maybe a little over the top, but ah well live and learn lemme know whatcha think, I really need some input, thanx. 


	2. Time runs out

Things started with John, nobody who really knew him dared to address him by that name, they knew better. He was Giovanni, Don Giovanni, the man behind the scenes, the secret powerhouse behind the entire Kurow fiasco, and he sought to take revenge for the failure of his minions. But who would have thought that this quiet natured, seemingly innocent young man was one of, if not the most powerful component of the student body fighting force. One person who thought so was Alec. He didn't know exactly how to prove it yet, but he knew that somehow there must be a way to stop this man from maintaining his vice-like hold over the public. But maybe we've gotten ahead of ourselves just bit. Let me introduce the scenario: Alec and Mark had infiltrated the lair of John with help from the rather weak George, who was consequently punished for his incompetence. Now the two of them sat face to face with a man they only knew as Don Giovanni, he had an obviously unnatural power and had threatened them to either join him or suffer a similar fate as George. So what would they do? Mark took it from here, "Hey, look, Mr. Giovanni-" "Don Giovanni," interrupted a well-built blonde haired boy who had remained in the shadows unnoticed until now, "His name is Don Giovanni." He corrected while stepping forward. "Right," Mark continued seemingly unfazed by the interruption, "See we must have obviously not had the proper introduction or something." He paused and glanced at Alec quickly, hoping he got the picture to follow his lead. "We are by no means trying to challenge or oppose you." He paused again this time looking for approval from the tall boy before him. "Continue" Don Giovanni said as he nodded. Alec noticed how his very tone of voice was so calm yet so direct. "Well, me and my esteemed colleague Alec here were simply looking into a matter for a friend of ours, that's who you really want to speak to about any business. Now I understand you're a busy man and all, so we'll let you get back to doing what you do and just send our friend over tomorrow. Okay? Okay!" He began to get up when he felt the blonde boy's muscular arms pushing him down forcefully. He glanced up over his shoulder at the stern faced brute. He had a white headband that matched his white pants but somehow didn't seem to fit with his deep red blazer. Still, his mean demeanor and lip ring gave him the general look of a no nonsense enforcer that Mark didn't want to mess with. He laughed nervously "Hehe, you must think this is so crazy and all, us ending up in here like this and all.I bet you think we were trying to track you down or something." Mark cursed himself inwardly, his nervous laughter had given him away, there seemed to be no peaceful exit through smooth talking and false trust. "Giovanni has given you a choice gentlemen," Frank reminded, "Now will you join our ranks or do you not?" "Well", Alec said, "This is seriously a highly important decision with numerous repercussions to consider obviously" he turned to Mark nodding with an intent glare in his eye. Mark shifted his weight in his seat readying himself for the next unexpected sequence of events. What was Alec thinking? "I mean such a weighted decision, should obviously require some time for us to think it over." continued Alec, still giving smooth talking one final chance at getting them out. Giovanni leaned over even further on the desk, his face inches away from them "What is there to think over? You either live or die." Alec sighed heavily and slumped his head down for a moment before looking up at Giovanni then back at Mark winking indiscreetly. He arose quickly while exclaiming "Hey, I sure as hell don't want to die, Its going to be a pleasure working with you Mr. Giovanni." He outstretched his hand and Don Giovanni shook it cautiously but firmly. Alec then turned towards the blonde boy in the blazer, "As well as you too.?" His voice trailed off in a questioning higher pitch. "Frank" he said calmly as he took Alec's outstretched hand. "Frank!" Alec said shaking vigorously, his voice high pitch and surprised sounding. The prolonged shaking became a little awkward and Alec glared down at the still seated Mark and said, "Isn't that a nice name?" A little late with the cue, Mark finally got the hint and launched a Touchdown Wave attack that smashed the table in front of Don Giovanni and would have decimated him as well if he hadn't expertly dodged the attack as well as the flying splinters. Alec took Frank's half second of diverted attention to switch the handshake into a close throw hold and invert Frank's body setting up for a powerful move. He jumped up high in the office with his head nearly reaching the ceiling and he sailed down spinning rapidly with great speed. "Damn! I can't believe I fell for their shit; Giovanni's sure going to roast me for slipping up like this. I had better make up for it as soon as this punk finished his move." Frank thought to himself, and the finish of the move came soon with a huge rumbling impact that sent the pictures on the wall off tilt as Alec nearly implanted Frank's body into the ground. As he stepped back from the impact zone, he was feeling quite confident in himself and his abilities until he looked over and saw how quickly Frank rose and how angered he seemed to be. Alec immediately launched a barrage of punches and seemed to sway Frank back as they impacted, but Frank charged forward slamming his fist down in an overhead smash that trailed fire. Alec's hits were seemingly futile as Frank's Counter thrust attack connected hard sending the boy falling back. Alec flipped back up on one hand expertly, convinced that he would still be victorious yet, however, when he was back on his feet he found Frank inches away from him midway into throwing a shoulder, yet Alec was still able to block and prepared to counter but Frank ducked at the last second. Getting ready to launch his own series of attacks Alec held his arms back preparing to strike a guts bullet attack, but to his dismay Frank shot up a double fisted club-like swing from his crouched position sending him soaring into the air. Frank leapt up expertly and wailed a punch, punch, kick combo on the helpless Alec then unleashed his Super Skull Aura Burning Vigor attack; a rather large wave of purple energy shot out from his palm. Alec was devastated by the impact and went rocketing down to the ground by the window where he skidded to a stop. Mark looked on slack jawed at the entire fight sequence, for someone of such size Frank was indeed fast and good with his hands, yet his strength was definitely not sacrificed for speed. He was almost too caught up in the moment to see another person enter the scene behind Giovanni who now stood to the side of the desk debris and facing Alec. But Mark did notice her, she was wearing a pinkish white skirt and a red blazer exactly the same as Frank's except with a girls figure intended. She said not a word but bowed for a second charging up energy then shot it forward from her hands in a wave identical to Kyosuke's cross cutter attack. As the energy sailed past Giovanni and towards the slowly rising Alec, Mark was quick to react, gliding down into a duck and roll that sent him over to Alec just in the nick of time. He grabbed his friend quickly while still in motion and used their combined momentum to break through the window and escape outside. The escape wasn't too grand, however, they fell a good ten feet before they hit the gravel below with a considerably painful impact. But they were alive at least, but that was just for the moment. Mark got on his feet first and helped Alec up, through his dusty shades he could make out Thelma headed their way at full speed, and directly behind her the same girl that threw the cross cutter. "Damn, how fast are these people?!" He wondered aloud. "No time for that, let's go Alec!" he yelled, and the two of them took off for his parked car. Alec glanced back and saw their assailants gaining on them rapidly, at this rate they may not make it to the car; maybe he could stop and make a stand he thought momentarily. But then his aching side reminded him of the last stand he had made when he was still inside fighting Frank; he couldn't believe how incredibly talented and strong he was, they were clearly outmatched in this case. They both reached the car in the nick of time; no sooner than they had closed the doors was Thelma's foot slamming down on the windshield sending spider web cracks along its surface. Mark revved the engine and hit the gas taking off with a screeching roar and left behind the smell of burning rubber. It was only until they were a good 5 blocks away from Pacific High that they let out a sigh of relief. Kurow entered the room and bowed slightly before the boy in the red school uniform. "They.have escaped, sir" Giovanni replied "Very well then, they don't know anything of our endeavors; they pose no threat. But if they should reappear, be sure that you have them eliminated" "That I will do without hesitation, sir." Assured Kurow and then turned and walked out the room. He smiled in anticipation of malice; he liked to hurt things, especially people and John let him do that. John is what everyone on the outside called him, its what his alias was, but Kurow knew better than to call him that to his face. He resented having to work for him at times, he hated the very idea of anyone being more powerful than he, nothing would stop him from someday ruling Japan, not even his own sister whose mind he had controlled for so long. Yet his powers could not seal Giovanni's mind, it lead Kurow to wonder, did he possess the same insane power of Hyo? Or was there some uncanny telepathic ability that he kept secret? Whatever it was, Kurow wasn't able to penetrate his mind and seeing his demeanor he couldn't help but wonder at times if the boy was even human. Halfway across town similar thoughts haunted Alec's mind as he sat in Mark's passenger side seat. "I can't believe that mess!" the flustered Alec exclaimed. "How in the hell did that guy get so strong and so fast?! I mean I threw some of my best punched at him and he went through with his attack as if it were nothing!" "The Touchdown Wave is my fastest attack, how did Giovanni dodge that as well as the flying shards of wood that were sent at him.I've never seen anyone move like that, and I've seen some fights in my day." Mark added. "Yah," Alec chimed in, "I can't imagine guys like this exist in our schools aside from Batsu and Kyosuke and the rest, but somehow there has been a significant development of unknown warriors, we're definitely going to have to step this up and get some help. "Yeah, I definitely want to find out how the hell this guy goes to my school and I've never even heard of him." Mark decided. "But first I got to fix up my car, you just tend to your wounds and I'll be in touch." With that Alec left and went inside his house. 


End file.
